


Terraria: The Journey

by SpiritArchive



Category: Terraria
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cults, F/M, Gods, It's Terraria, Lovecraftian, Mage class MC, Minor Character Death, More for the side characters than the MC, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secret Identity, Tragedy, Worldbuilding, apotheosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritArchive/pseuds/SpiritArchive
Summary: Formerly Magnus Lee of Earth, now Blue Coven of Terraria. He doesn't know which god he offended to get punished like this. A whole universe away on a continent surrounded by ocean and taking the identity of someone who should be dead.Since he was sent here, he'll do anything he can to return home, even if it meant offending more gods.Unfortunately, he does not come equipped with knowledge for he doesn't even play Terraria.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Unfamiliar World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a rough plan in mind how this is gonna go down.

Scrolling through an online article in the middle of the night on his laptop, Magnus couldn't wait to finally complete this university assignment to mark the end of the semester.

There were still the exams, but he just needed to pass. Who knows, maybe he'll get a high mark in the process. Paraphrasing a paragraph on the website into his thesis, Magnus decided to call it a night after putting down the necessary information in the list of references.

Yawning, he pulled up his phone and searched for some reading material online to read until he felt sleepy enough.

An hour later, he had trouble keeping his eyelids open so he put away his phone and tucked himself into bed.

_'Tomorrow... I have to prepare for the outing with my friends.'_

Those were his last thoughts before his sleepiness caught up with him.

...

Magnus was jolted awake from a strange dream. As quickly as it ran through his memories, he forgot the details of it. He was then acutely aware of the lack of air conditioning in the room... and the brightness.

His blanket also felt... rougher, somehow. And he was sure his bed was much softer than whatever he was lying on currently.

Magnus froze up the moment he heard a voice just beside him, feeling someone grabbing his shoulders.

"Blue! Thank the Light you're up!" The person talking exclaimed.

He turned his head groggily and saw a young man with brown hair and brown eyes looking concerned beside his bed.

 _'Hanson Fox,'_ his memories supplied. _'A year older than myself and a close friend of mine. Training to become a knight of the Four Swords Order.'_

Wait. Whose memories? Magnus raised a hand to his head in response to the headache that seemed to manifest along with the memories.

"Blue? Are you alright?" Hanson fretted over his friend.

 _'Blue Coven. My name. No, wait, my name is Magnus Lee... right?'_ Another surge of pain pulsed in his head. _'My parents... died over a year ago. Coven... doesn't that word have something to do with witches?'_

"Do you need more rest?" Hanson spoke again.

Magnus, or Blue, opened his mouth to speak weakly, "Just... a headache. I'm fine."

The young man backed off from his personal space and breathed a sigh of relief. "The doctors said they didn't know when you'd wake up. You were unlucky enough to get targeted by that monster. At the very least your body should be fine with all the healing potions they injected into your system."

Magnus's eye twitched as he felt more information pouring into his mind, _'Lesser healing potions and healing potions, the main method of repairing physical wounds like a miracle product.'_

"Can you walk? Or does your body still feel weak?" Asked Hanson.

"What's the urgency?" Magnus replied with a question.

"They're going to publicly execute the ones who summoned that monster in the first place." His friend informed him.

He paused at the statement.

_'Publicly execute... I'm not living in modern times.'_

Magnus was able to quickly theorize that he needed more information to open up more of Blue's memories. That meant it was best if he got out of here immediately.

"Help me up, I want to watch the execution," he requested of Hanson, which his friend complied.

Things were going faster than he hoped, but he'd rather not wait to get his bearings. The two young men exited the house belonging to the Fox family. While Blue wasn't exactly homeless, his place of stay had much to be desired, so Hanson's family were more than happy to offer a better place to stay the night.

Blue had felt that he was taking advantage of the family's kindness, so he'd only have overnight stays once every few days. As for his source of funds to go about the day, it came from his deceased parents. While his mother was a house wife, his father was a knight of the Four Swords.

Having found the strength to walk on his own, Magnus took in the bustling environment around him. More information presented themselves in his mind.

They were in Silver City, the capital city of the Kingdom of Sylva, the forest kingdom. From what Magnus could remember from Blue's fragmented memories, the foundation of the city was built upon the ruins of another kingdom that once belonged to the now-extinct elves.

So he awoken in a fantasy world. Good to know.

Usually medieval towns were depicted as quite gray and brown with stone pavement and wooden structures, so it was a welcome sight to see greenery growing in spots most people would not frequent. It did wonders to the capital city's overall beauty.

Seeing the distinct lack of people walking about outside, Magnus asked, "Is everyone out to see the execution?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. In fact, it should be starting any minute now. Let's hurry!" Hanson beckoned him to pick up the pace, which he did.

They arrived at the plaza where the execution was taking place. Magnus took note of what was on the wooden stage. Three criminals, two of which were kneeling down on the two ends of the platform, a guillotine over their necks. The faces of those two were blank, as if they had accepted their fate.

The criminal in the middle however was a different case. While he was kneeling down like his associates, there was no guillotine over his head. But there was a large man holding onto a strange axe in his hands beside the criminal.

From the movies Magnus had seen from Earth, executioners usually wore masks to hide their identities from the crowd. But this one wore no such thing. His striking long ebony hair went down to his shoulders and his expression was indifferent.

 _'Executioner Ben.'_ Magnus received a name from the fragmented memories.

An executioner whose name was known throughout the kingdom? That was a first. Then he remembered that public executions in Silver City were only done to the exceptionally wicked. Ben did not need to hide his identity, as no one wanted the person to be executed alive anyway.

"See that axe, Blue?" Hanson nudged him. "Rumor has it that it's made from an ore that isn't of this world."

Magnus took the time to inspect the weapon. The handle and head of the axe was dark blue and it appeared to be an odd combination of a war axe and a hammer. On one end was a large axe head while the opposite end was a hammer head. The bottommost part of the handle along with the edges of both the ends of the weapon's head were glowing red-hot.

Ore not from this world indeed.

"Oh! There's one of the four commanders of the Four Swords Order! Commander Lily of the Light's Bane division!" Hanson pointed at a young woman standing guard by the platform.

She looked barely older than Hanson himself, her purple hair tied into a long ponytail that went below her shoulders. Lily's blue eyes were cold and she seemed to radiate an aura that made her difficult to approach. By her waist was a crude-looking single-edged blade with an even cruder handle. Despite that, the gray sword still looked very sharp.

Magnus noticed that while her uniform was pleasing to the eyes, it seemed ill-equipped for battle. He voiced his opinion to his friend.

"If I didn't know any better, I would agree with you... but just last week when I was helping the other guards dispatch of the monster's spawns, there was a normal citizen that had yet to evacuate from the area. We were already occupied so I thought that man was a goner, but all of a sudden Commander Lily stepped out from the shadows and pushed him out of the way, putting herself in the monster's charge," Hanson described with an almost reverent look in his eyes. "Even after crashing through a building made of stone bricks, she got up practically unscathed and ended the battle in minutes- without even using her signature sword!"

 _'Couldn't she have ended the fight before I somehow got embroiled into it?'_ Magnus inwardly complained.

Hanson turned to face Blue. "Either she was born with an abnormally strong constitution, or she's wearing her uniform as vanity equipment."

Magnus frowned at the small headache he got from the information. _'Vanity equipment. A term to describe pieces of equipment or garments that certain individuals can put on to completely conceal their real outfit beneath.'_

_'But how does it work? Can everyone do it? Seems like a question that can be answered with magic.'_

Indeed, magic existed in this world. It is a staple in all fantasy worlds after all.

"We are gathered here today to witness the beheading of three heretics belonging to an insignificant cult of madmen." A deep voice boomed from the platform, coming from Executioner Ben. "Just a week ago, these criminals called upon an Eye of Cthulhu to terrorize our kingdom, and now they shall receive retribution."

Magnus's mind blanked out at that. _'Eye? Of Cthulhu? From the Cthulhu Mythos? That Cthulhu? The Lovecraftian god? How is everybody still sane if that was the case?'_

In contrast to his inner thoughts, the crowd was a mix between jeering at the cultists and cheering for the executioner to begin.

"Because I am not heartless, I will give you a chance to say your last words, cultist," he said to the man in the center of the platform, drawing mocking chuckles from the crowd. Though from Ben's tone of voice, Magnus couldn't tell if he was serious or joking on the first part.

Different from his silent associates, this one smiled with a tinge of madness, even if he knew what was coming to him. The man shouted to the crowd, "She who once governed the light is dead! Your Goddess has died centuries ago, you fools! You should be thanking me for trying to awaken a new god to put our faith into!"

The audience was enraged.

"Heretic!"

"He speaks of evil gods!"

"How dare he say such things about the Goddess of Light!"

"Off with their heads!"

Despite the crowd's restlessness, Executioner Ben listened to the cultist's last words with his indifferent expression unchanging.

"Soon all of you will have to choose! Obey your new God or be killed in the day of reckoning! **He** will awaken one day in the near future and only his followers are allowed to live in his world!" The cultist's smile turned into a manic grin. "For now, Lapis is a godless continent!"

Many citizens of Sylva were shouting to the executioner to end the heretic's life. Ben finally made his move and lifted his axe high in preparation to bring it down into the criminal's neck.

"Only the strong are privy to the world's deepest secrets! Those who choose to remain weak will forever be ignorant!" Right after the cultist finished his declaration, Executioner Ben swung the axe down and its blade produced sizzling embers as it cut through the air. At the same time, the guillotines above the other two cultists' fell.

The wooden stage seemed to creak at the three impacts, and three lives were taken in that moment. The cultist in the middle, despite losing his head, had a face that remained grinning like a madman.

Instead of gagging in revulsion at the sight of the beheadings, Magnus only felt a bit queasy. Could this be attributed to Blue's own mental fortitude or the violent movies he had watched in his previous body before?

And he couldn't stop thinking over the cultist's last words.

_"Only the strong are privy to the world's deepest secrets! Those who choose to remain weak will forever be ignorant!"_

_'The world's deepest secrets, huh? Perhaps... that also applies to how I arrived here and how to go back home.'_

Knowledge is power, and with power, he can discover and grasp more knowledge. Hehad made his mind.

 _Blue's_ golden eyes gleamed with clarity.


	2. Gathering Knowledge

The crowd dispersed within minutes as the heads were collected and put into leather bags. Commander Lily left the scene, likely to busy herself with the responsibilities of being part of the Four Swords. Executioner Ben left after the mess was cleaned from the platform.

Blue was left ruminating over the cultist's last words.

"Hey, you alright?" Hanson put a hand on his shoulder. "You're spacing out a little."

He shut his eyes for a moment before breathing out deeply. "I was just thinking about what that... heretic, said."

His friend frowned at that. "You shouldn't let their words sway you, Blue. They're madmen with the sole motivation of harming other people. Besides, if the Goddess of Light is truly... not with us anymore, then there should be changes happening throughout the continent, but nothing's different from what the books described centuries ago."

_'Centuries... and no technological advancement whatsoever?'_

"Hey, Hanson, your practical examination to enter the Light's Bane division of the Four Swords Order should be coming soon, right?" Blue asked, changing the topic.

His friend smiled and replied, "Yup! In two months, just a week after your eighteenth birthday."

Then Hanson's face shifted into a more worried expression. "What about you? You said you wanted to follow me next year, but..."

He was referring to Blue's natural constitution. Despite the training he'd gone through in the past, his teenage body was just about as strong as an adult male, which wasn't much compared to Hanson, who had a good chance of being accepted into the Four Swords Order.

"I highly doubt I can get accepted into an organization as prestigious as the Order," Blue admitted. "But I still have some time. I might pursue a path in magic."

Hanson was a bit surprised. "Magic? I thought you said that mages aren't frontline fighters and are not as brave as melee practitioners."

Well it seemed the past Blue was not very open-minded.

"I had a change of heart," he said simply.

Hanson nodded slowly. "I suppose it's not impossible to become adept at a thing or two in magic in a year's time. It's just that I heard it's really expensive to practice magic, because of all the resources needed to cultivate that mastery."

Blue waved him off. "I'll be the judge of that. You should go train while you still can. I'm heading to the library. Can't hurt to learn a thing or two, right?"

Hanson regained his smile. "I feel like you've changed since you woke up- not negatively, of course. I just thought I would say what I've noticed. Anyway, I really should get training. See you later!"

Blue bid him farewell before trying to recall where the library was. It seemed his past self was never much of a bookworm, which was something Magnus's traits took care of. He settled for asking for directions among the other citizens.

Eventually he was directed to a rather huge public library.

The entry fare was a measly ten copper, and as long as he left when the library closed, he could stay for as long as he could.

Fortunately, Blue didn't need to stay for long, as his main objective was to recover his fragmented memories. He walked up to a random shelf that held informative books and began his reading.

The Kingdom of Sylva, founded nearly 2000 years ago and its capital city built over the ruins of an ancient elven kingdom. It is one of many kingdoms situated in the continent of Lapis. Everyone calls this planet Terraria.

Blue felt that there was something familiar with the name 'Terraria', and chalked it up to a coincidence from the Magnus's memories. 'Terra' meant something like 'Earth' anyway. And there were a number of parallels Terraria drew with Earth.

The Moon was still called the Moon. The Sun was still called the Sun. There were stars in the sky. Sometimes, cosmic dust gathered outside the planet's atmosphere would fuse together and become a medium for stray mana dispersing out into space. When these formations of dust had built up enough mass, they would enter the atmosphere and streak through the sky like a meteor before landing somewhere on the surface to be collected during the night.

Apparently, these dust buildups disperse into mana when exposed to sunlight. Because of the fact that every single on of them landed in the shape of a five-pointed star, they were called fallen stars.

More about the continent of Lapis, Blue believed it was nearly the size of a supercontinent. Despite that, much of it remains unexplored and even more uninhabited. There was the Giant Mountains of the North, formerly home to the Giant race before their extinction. Blizzards were commonplace among the mountain peaks and the valleys are always crawling with dangers.

The kingdom of Maxim sits at the edge of this hazardous mountain range. To Blue's surprise, its founding was similar to the Silver City's scenario. Nearby human settlements discovered the ruins of a dwarven kingdom inside of a mountain, and they built the capital city Meta over it. Inside the mountain, the people were protected from the elements.

There were the World Evils of the west, the Corruption and Crimson. Despite the fact that it had never spread from their initial territory, many researchers strongly suggest that the 'Evils' were merely dormant and will one day be awakened and spread throughout the entire continent.

For now, the Corruption and Crimson remain a breeding ground for creatures that contribute nothing to the ecosystem aside from destruction.

There was also the frozen wasteland, the great dessert, the all-encompassing jungle, etc.

As for the other intelligent races aside from humans, Blue was disturbed by the fact almost all of them went extinct a little over 5000 years ago with no clear reason why. Elves, Giants, Dwarves, Dragonoids...

Dragons still existed, but Dragonoids, their intelligent counterparts that had their own language and humanoid forms, had gone extinct.

The humans dubbed this era as the 'new age', and 5000 years ago when other intelligent races still existed the 'old age'. Blue couldn't tell if this was just a classic case of human narcissism or there was a deeper meaning to the name.

As for magic...

He pinched the center of his forehead in attempt to quell his minor migraine. With a frown, Blue put the books back to their respective positions and stepped out of the library.

The magic of this world was very unconventional compared to the concepts he was familiar with in the fantasy stories of Earth. Instead of the heavy emphasis on elements like wind and fire, magic is technically a sub-category of a means of offensive ability.

The 'magical' energy that every living being possesses is called mana. Also known as magical spirit. The source of magical spirit? For humans and other exceptional species, the soul. For plants and lesser organisms, just their spirit.

But mana is merely one of five spiritual energies that can be generated by the soul.

Melee spirit, utilized by melee practitioners to imbue more power into their melee weapons. Ranged spirit, utilized by ranged practitioners. Magic spirit, for magic practitioners or mages. The less known summoner spirit, for summoners, and the even lesser known throwing spirit, for throwing practitioners.

Spirit can't be applied to every weapon. It takes a skilled blacksmith to create a medium for these practitioners. It's impossible to create a bow and make it a medium for melee spirit. It's hard to get into the specifics, but if there was a successful attempt, it would be equivalent to fooling the entire universe.

Anyway, while mana is the only type of spiritual energy that is automatically being produced by the soul or spirit, it does not mean becoming a mage is easier than getting into the other four spirits.

Regardless, Blue wanted to become a mage. Training to becoming a melee practitioner was a bust from the beginning with his below average natural constitution. Ranged could be possible if he had the time, which he probably did, but he couldn't be sure. Training to be proficient in aiming ranged weapons would take a long time.

For Magnus, who loathed pain and overly strenuous activities, becoming a mage was the first option, while a ranged practitioner was the second and last option.

The books in the library had put emphasis on the rarity of summoners and throwing practitioners in the world, which meant there was less information to go about regarding how to begin or proceed to the next step of these two practices.

Since he was in a flourishing kingdom, there was no need to fret over how to begin. Blue simply needed to find himself a teacher to take him as their student. Preferably one that wouldn't force a legacy into his hands, as he planned to leave the kingdom to travel one day.

He had a theory that, if true, he would most likely be able to be accepted as a student by any senior magic practitioners despite his age.

Another concerning matter was his dulled emotions. While Blue could still feel happiness and anger, it felt muffled, like there was some sort of blockage preventing him from experiencing strong emotions. It was how he was able to collect himself so quickly when he first awoken in this world.

It was a blessing and a curse. While it gave him a more logical and calm thought process, Blue didn't want to lose himself due to being gradually desensitized to the world's cruelties.

He needed his humanity.

He sighed tiredly before noticing he was in the marketplace. Smelling something pleasant, he dug through his pocket for some coins as he headed towards an open grill. There was a man selling skewered fish.

Buying a skewer for himself, he was reminded of another kingdom when he took a bite into the grilled fish.

Arguably the wealthiest and most powerful kingdom in the entire continent, Mera Kingdom was a kingdom built by the sea and was the only nation that had a naval force. Apparently their capital city, Puruna, acted as an intermediary between the other kingdoms of Lapis and its neighboring continent, Dominus.

Skimming through the nearest shelves to him in the library yielded no detailed information about Dominus, so he'd have to try again another time.

A chill inexplicably ran down his spine and Blue froze in place, becoming alert.

_'A threat? In broad daylight?'_

He had come to realize the lack of pedestrians in the area.

_'Who's targeting me out of the blue?'_

Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned around swiftly to meet his would-be assailant.

Only to have his eyes meet Commander Lily's. Her cold aura that screamed 'unapproachable' was blasted to Blue's face and he couldn't help but take a step back with a grimace.

Then the feeling vanished, like it never existed in the first place. Lily's eyes softened ever so slightly and she actually looked slightly apologetic.

"I must apologize," she started. "For startling you. I have been told by my closest subordinates that I was hard to approach."

_'That's an understatement.'_

But he'd rather not be rude, so he forgave her, "That's alright, though I hope you would consider retracting your... aura earlier, if you want to get close to someone without malicious intent."

She nodded almost imperceptibly before continuing, "I also wish to apologize on the behalf of the Light's Bane division for being unable to protect you from harm during the breach."

"Well I'm alive and well now, aren't I?" Blue brushed it off with a small smile.

The commander's expression changed ever so slightly and he swore she looked slightly downcast. "The fact that you lived through those injuries can be considered a miracle. A shame several others were not as lucky. But I am glad there is one less headstone I must apologize to."

Blue was inwardly quite glad. _'She is a good person. Hopefully that extends to the rest of the Four Swords Order.'_

"We offer compensation to the victims' families as a way to atone for our blunder. Getting a grasp of your situation, we've sent someone to the Fox family to make amends. And since you yourself are not buried six feet under currently, we also owe you a favor," Lily finished.

Blue wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Actually, I do have a request that someone of your position can help fulfill. You should know quite a bit about the exceptional figures of this city, right?"

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I'm unsure of what constitutes as 'exceptional' in your eyes, but my division have made themselves home here for the last three years. Only sometime next year will the Light's Bane and the other divisions change their base of operations. I am quite familiar with the important individuals here."

"Then I'd like you to recommend me to a particular magic teacher. One that fulfills my selfish criteria," Blue explained.

"Name them," she replied immediately.

As he stated his conditions, Lily had a person in mind.


End file.
